


the sons of liberty

by msnonstop



Series: the other fifty-one [15]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alexander is Demisexual, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexual Character, F/M, George WashingDad, George Washington is a Dad, George Washington is president, Modern, Modern Era, They High Key think Alexander is in the Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: Alexander Hamilton wants to go to a normal high school, no matter what George and Martha say.There, he meets John, Lafayette and Herc, his first real friends since discovering the President was his father.





	the sons of liberty

Alexander was anxious.

He had been trying to convince George to let him go to a normal high school.

He didn’t want private tutors, he didn’t want a private school. No. He just wanted to go to a normal, public high school, no matter what George insisted. Today, George told him that he and Martha would talk about it.

Alexander was sitting in the library, on the edge of a window, reading a book silently. He looked at the clock anxiously. George was supposed to meet him there in five minutes and tell him what answer he and Martha have come up with. His leg bounced constantly, he was unable to stay still.

“Alexander,” said the First Lady’s soft voice, coming from the doorway, “George and I are here to talk to you about this… high school debacle.”

Alexander got up and walked over to the first couple, sitting down at the table across from them.

“So… Liberty High?” asked George, “You want to go to Liberty High?”

Alexander nodded.

“Why Liberty High?” Martha asked, “Don’t get me wrong Alexander, it is an incredible high school, but you could go to any high school. You could have private tutors, college professors teaching you anything you could ever want. Why do you want to go to Liberty High?”

“I want a normal high school experience,” said Alexander, “All of this- it’s crazy. I just want a normal high school experience, don’t take this as being ungrateful- because I really am not trying to be like that. I just- on the island, going to school was just a dream for me. So, to go to a normal, American high school? It’s like a dream come true.”

The two adults nodded.

“Okay then Alexander,” said Martha, “You can go to Liberty High but there are going to be a few ground rules.”

* * *

 

Alexander was thankful that it was around September when he finally convinced them to let him go. So here he was for his sophomore year of high school at Liberty High. Martha was very specific about him being escorted to and from school every day. He grabbed his plain black knapsack and made his way towards the school’s main office. He walked through the doors, grateful to be doing this alone.

“Hi,” he said, walking in, “I’m here to pick up my schedule? I’m the new sophomore.”

The secretary looked up, shock written all over her face.

“You’re Alexander Hamilton.”

Alexander wanted to roll his eyes. Three months ago nobody would’ve reacted to his name. Now though? Now, everybody knew his name, his face,  _ everything _ . It felt invasive.

He just nodded.

The secretary handed him a sheet of paper.

“He’s your schedule,” she said, still shell shocked, “Your locker number and combination is there and if you stay here for a couple minutes one of our students will come and show you around.”

Alexander nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs near the front. He looked down at his schedule. He wasn’t sure what was considered a ‘solid’ schedule, but he had a math class first, then English, then science and then a lunch period. He would worry about the second half of the schedule later in the day. Then, the student arrived. He was taller than Alexander, that was for sure. He had wild, curly hair, skin covered in freckles and hazel green eyes. 

“Hey, I’m Alexander,” he said, sticking his hand out for the other teen to shake, “What’s your name.”

If the boy paused before replying, Alexander wouldn’t say.

“John Laurens,” he said, “I’ll show you around. Do you think I could take a look at your schedule.”

Alexander nodded, handing the piece of paper to John.

“Tight dude,” said John, ”We got our first and second classes together, I think a couple of my friends is in each of your classes.”

Alexander nodded, so he would be seeing a lot of this guy. Okay, sure, why not? He seemed nice enough. Alexander said nothing as John continued to read his schedule.

“Nice, so you have lunch with my friends and me, we’ll show you around, don’t worry about it.” John looked up from the schedule and told Alexander to follow him. “So what’s your deal man?” John asked as they were walking towards the lockers, “Why are you coming for sophomore year? Where’d you go for freshman year?”

“I… wasn’t able to go school last year,” said Alex, thinking about the best way to go about the subject, “It was just… tough. But since I scored well on the entrance exam they let me start right at sophomore year.”

“Nice,” said John, “Anyways, here we are. Here’s your locker. Just put in whatever, we can pass by here before our next class, we have time.”

Alexander just threw everything but his math textbook into the small locker.

“Cool man,” said John, “Follow me. The class is just down this hall here.”

“Okay,” said Alex, “Sounds good, just, uh, give me run down on the teachers. I need to think about this a little. I’ve never been to a normal school before.”

“No?” asked John, seemingly a little surprised, “Okay, sure, why not? So basically, math is taught by Mrs. Schuyler. She has three daughters who go to school. Angelica is a senior, Eliza is our age and Peggy, the youngest is just a wee-freshmen. They’re nice but like never wrong them, if you do, you are literally fucked.”

Alexander was going to laugh, but John’s expression told him this wasn’t something to laugh about.

“Anyway,” said John, “The best people you will ever meet, also known as me, Lafayette and Herc. We’re all in this first class so you can meet them in a hot sec. That’s pretty much the only people I talk to. The rest of the teachers are pretty chill, nothing too intense.”

Alexander nodded, following John through the doorway into the math class. In the front of the class, the teacher was seated at her desk tucked into the corner. She wore a stern expression and Alexander knew that she was not one to mess with. He could see it in the look in her eye that she intended for you to take her seriously. There, in the back of the class, was a pair of boys laughing loudly and excitedly.

“Yo! Laurens!”

Ah. These must be Lafayette and Herc.

There were two teenagers sitting there. One of them looked like he could be a football player, with big broad shoulders and strong build, he would be someone that Alexander would be afraid to find in the back alley. He had dark skin with afro-like hair cut close to his head, the tall bit at the top held back by a red bandana. The other had a similar skin tone, but just a bit lighter. He was on the leaner side compared to his counterpart with much,  _ much,  _ bigger hair. That hair though was tied back into a high bun looking ponytail.

“Who’s the newbie?”

“Alexander,” he said, introducing himself, “And you?”

“Hercules Mulligan,” said the bandana-wearing one, “But call me Herc. I think my mom was high when she was naming me.”

“ _ Je suis Lafayette _ ,” said the other, “ _ Mon vraie nom est trop compliqué pour tout le monde, moi-même inclus. _ ”

French was a language that Alexander hadn’t heard since he was taken from the island, so hearing it in an American classroom was certainly a surprise.

“Laf!” said John, “You know that not everyone speaks French dude, including everyone in this school except for Angelica Schuyler. Introduce yourself again.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Alexander, waving John off. “I speak French, my mother was part, French. I grew up speaking it.”

Lafayette lit up.

“ _ Finalement! _ ” said the other teenager in victorious joy, “ _ Quelqu'un d'autre qui parle français! ne vous méprenez pas, j'apprécie Angelica mais son français est bien au mieux. Et Jefferson! Mon bébé cousin sait mieux parler la langue.” _

“But you still have two other friends here dude,” said Hercules, “Who don’t speak French at all, so could you switch the language up?”

Lafayette sighed dramatically.

“Fine.” he said, speaking English for the first time since Alexander had met him. He noticed that Lafayette had a heavy French accent while speaking English, something he found oddly charming.

“Anyways,” said Herc, rolling his eyes at Lafayette’s childish behaviour. “Welcome to Liberty Alexander, have you signed up for your extracurriculars yet?”

Alexander shook his head.

“Not yet,” he said, “I’m not really sure what to sign up for. It’s not like I have that many interests, I like arguing and debating so I think I might try-out for the debating team. I also quite like volleyball when I used to play with my brother, but they always told me I was too short, so I’ll try out but I probably won't make it. but I’m probably going to look at the options though. I do love musical theatre though, it’s pretty great.”

There was a silence in the group.

“Uh- sorry,” said Alex, trying not to stutter “I’ll stop.”

“No dude,” said John, “Go for it. That’s just like the most words I’ve heard you say all day.”

Alexander blushed brightly.

“Attention everyone,” said the teacher, “It’s time for class to start.”

* * *

 

“Alright man,” said Herc, “You should definitely join the knitting club. It’s super chill. Like it is a good time.”

Alexander shrugged.

“Knitting isn’t really my thing. I get too frustrated.”

“Well volleyball is soon,” said John, “You said you like that right? I think the season starts in like a couple weeks.”

“Cool,” said Alex, “Will any of you guys try out?”

“I will,” said Lafayette, “I mean I’m pretty tall so that as to help?”

Alex nodded.

“The musical will be announced soon,” said Hercules, “I mean I would be down to try out if you guys are going to. I don’t know what musical they’re doing yet though. I don’t think they’ve announced it.”

“Well, you want to come over tonight?” John asked, “I think we’re going to bake some cookies we’re fucking cool like that.”

“I can’t,” said Alex “George wants me home. He’s quite particular about things like that. Sorry.”

“Who’s George?” Herc asked.

“He’s my dad,” said Alex, “Biologically anyway. We just kind of met recently though so I don’t really think of him that way. So he’s just… George.”

Why Alexander didn’t just tell them he didn’t know. Maybe it was because he liked being treated normally, maybe it wasn’t he didn’t know.

“Well then,” said John, “Cool.”

“Hey dude what’s your number and your Instagram?” Herc asked

“Yes!” said Lafayette excitedly, “We must- how you say? Attach?”

“Connect.” John corrected.

“Connect!” said Lafayette, “Yes we must connect!”

“Well here’s my number,” said Alexander scribbling it down on a piece of paper, “But I don’t have Instagram.”

They looked at him like he was crazy.

“No Instagram!?” said John, surprised, “Seriously?”

Alexander nodded.

“We are going to change that,” said Herc, “Trust me. Soon enough you will be on every social media platform. You can be like a Laf, a social butterfly.

That’s when the car pulled up in front of the school. Alexander could feel the questioning stares from his new friends as he climbed into the car.

* * *

 

Alexander was working on his essay for his English class when George walked in.

“How was your first day at your new school Alexander?” he asked, sitting down beside him.

“It was interesting,” he said, “Everyone seemed nice enough. Some guy named John showed me around and introduced me to his friends so that was cool. Classes weren't too hard and the teachers seemed nice.. so yeah. It was good.”

“Okay that’s good,” said George, “It’s nice that you’re making friends Alexander.”

Alex nodded.

“What are you working on there?” George asked

“Just an essay for English,” Alexander replied, “Nothing too interesting. What is going on in politics these days?”

Something Alexander liked about his new life with the Washingtons was how they respected his intelligence. They would talk to him like he was an adult. They would respect his opinion and they could talk like they were business partners, or something similar.

“Well, Peter Jefferson is being quite irritating.”

Alexander has learned that this was the equivalent of George calling someone a little bitch.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” said George nodding, “He is pushing for an anti-gay rights bill and I’m just trying to keep out of the house. We don’t need that bill. It doesn't make sense and it is just pushing us backwards.”

Internally Alexander was glad that George had said this. By saying this George had inadvertently told him that he supports the LGBTQ community, something that calmed Alexander down a whole lot. As a demisexual himself it reassured them that hopefully coming out to them wouldn't be as bad as it had been on the island.

“What’s the bill about?”

“He wants to stop the right of having a pride parade, he thinks that it doesn't make sense and is a violent protest.”

“But that makes no sense!” Alexander exclaimed, “Pride isn’t meant to be violent! It’s a celebration!”

“That’s what I said,” George replied, “But a lot of the Republicans are going to side with him. They want to stop the legality of sex change surgery too! I don't think they realize how powerful the voice of the LGBT community is. When something is wrong, they let the world know.”

Alexander agreed.

“Well we’re going to have dinner as a family tonight,” said George, standing up as he spoke, “Martha was wondering what you wanted to eat. After all, we are still getting to know each other really.”

“Could we have tacos?” Alex asked.

“Of course we can.”


End file.
